Phoenix
by Sir.Bears.A.Lot
Summary: In Greek mythology, a phoenix or phenix is a long-lived bird that is cyclically regenerated or reborn. Associated with the Sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor.


How long has it been? How long has it been since she has last felt the cold embrace of death, only to be scorned and forced to live once more? She couldn't remember, wouldn't remember.

Death was supposed to be the end. Death was supposed to be the ultimate rest but not for her, never for her. As much as she wanted to die, she just keeps on returning back. For her, Death was a mere blink, a fleeting moment of reprieve from the torment that was life.

Death keeps on rejecting her even when she has willingly thrown herself into its arms. She'll only "Die" for a few minutes before she was to live once more, stuck back once again to a body of a child.

How long has it been? How long has it been since she has last been human. A decade, a century, a millennia? She no longer knows but what she does know is that she'll always be reborn as an Asari.

Her memories of being a human was still there but yet so far away. She recalls them as but distant memories, images and feelings she could no longer find familiarity in after so many death and rebirths.

A thousand deaths and rebirth takes a toll on ones mind and soul.

She remembers that she was once a he…or was she a she after all? She finds it hard to remember with her memory hazy from the hunger she felt.

The gnawing pain of hunger snapped her out of her daze, to which she finds her self being dragged along an empty hall. Dim purple light served as their guide in the otherwise dark and empty halls. The rhythmic sound of footsteps and the rattling of her chains served as their companion in this lonely hall.

She couldn't feel her arms for the hands of the Justicars, her captor and tormentor, as they grabbed onto them tightly like vices while she was brought along with them. Not that she could even hope to escape their grasp.

She finds no strength to lift her head, nor walk along with her captors with her stick thin limbs and frail body. Her skin was pallid and paper thin looking more like they were simply wrapped around her bones.

She remembers once more the stinging pain of her knee's and shin, flayed from being dragged along the rough stone pathway. Purple blood oozed and trailed behind her as her captors showed no care for her. Why would they care? She was a monster after all, a monster that they have hunted down over and over again in her many lives and caused most of her deaths.

After all she was a-

" _Taro'shi_ " Body Stealer.

There in front of her was the leader of the coven of Justicars dedicated on finding and killing her. She knew the one in front if her, after all she was her childhood friend in one life time.

She's all grown up now, a powerful matriarch of her own right while she remains as a child as she dies well before she could reach maidenhood.

She didn't bother looking up and try to find the friend who hid her once from the same justicars which her former friend was now leading. After she was reborn as her sister and reborn as her child, her former friend would no longer see her as what they used to be.

The two justicars holding her throw her down the floor, kicking her sides but finding no satisfaction from her as she was just simply too tired and broken to respond to the pain.

She just wanted to die, even if it was only going to be for a little while before she was found once again like they always do.

"Get up!" Shouted the Matriarch. So full of hate and scorn, where was the sweet maiden who fed her and sheltered her all those many years ago she silently asked her.

Only now did she bothered gazing up towards her. Hateful eyes met her dead stare. The girl knew the matriarch very well, well enough to know that the reason as to why she wasn't killed yet and was allowed to live for several years was probably because she was reborn as the child of someone important who was delusional enough and powerful enough to force the justicars to "try and free the child she posses".

She really didn't know if she really was a body stealer but after so long, she finds such thought becoming more trivial with each death and reincarnation. She just accepted what they accused her of being. Was she a body stealer? They say that she was.

"I take that the procedure was a failure?" Asked the woman as she kept staring at the girls eyes, never wavering and full of scorn.

The girls mind was cloudy, not remembering what was done to her, not wanting to remember. It was probably her mind shutting down, desperately trying to suppress the memory of pain. She wonders why do they even bother after so many try. Nothing can purge her from this cycle of death and rebirth.

"The monster is resilient and continues to hang on even with her mind so fragmented. We're afraid that we will require a matriarch to delve into the monsters mind." Responded the Justicar to her left to Matriarch.

The Matriarch sneered as she kicked the child in front in the face, savoring the pleasure of seeing the monster finally cry out in pain though that cry of pain was merely a whimper.

Blood freely flowed from the girls mouth as her teeth was broken.

"No matter, the unfortunates carrier of this demon has finally given up anyways" The Matriarch said as she glowed before she slowly lifted up her hands.

The girl hang limply as she was lifted up, feet dangling as she floated in front of the Matriarch. The girl remains unmoving having long since given up.

"Once again monster, we hunt!"

Those where the last few words that she heard before she felt her self suddenly thrown down the floor, face first. The girls face caved in instantly yet she still breath. Such was the resilience of the Asari. Over and over again, her face smeared down on the floor while the Matriarch laughed.

The girl didn't last the second slam yet the woman kept on flailing the girl down on the floor, eager to ruin the monsters face.

She did it over and over again because when she lifted the girl up after the first slam, those eyes didn't expressed agony or hate but they expressed gratitude. This made the woman's blood boil and so she did it over and over again, feeling the maddening laughter bubble out of her throat while she did it.

Only when the corpse was a smear on the floor did she stop.

The Matriarch took a deep breath, composing herself before she walked out of the room ordering the two justicars to clean the mess.

As the girls lufe ended, she wakes up to another.

Once again she cried out, screaming out in sorrow as she was brought into the arms of her new parents.

She just wanted this to end

-End of Chapter-


End file.
